My Girl
by CharmedLife-3
Summary: Yayyyy first fanfic! Ok so the story takes place in season four episode four. What happens if Jane encounters the inmate that hit Maura! I just something that came up. There is Rizzles but nothing too much so read up!


Ok so this is my first story I have ever written. I am a huge fanfiction buff and I am constantly reading but I wanted to try it out for a spin….Please give good advice because I wanna know what people like and don't like! OK here it goes!

Story: Jane and Maura talk about her experience in jail. What happened if the inmate that hit Maura walked into the room when Jane was giving out her speech! OOOOHH SCARY! Oh btw rizzles but not too much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane and Maura are finally entering Maura's house after a long day.

"Hey can I get you anything?" Jane says simply.

"A glass a water would be nice…..I think I'll avoid wine tonight" Maura said quietly making her way to the living room.

While Jane made her way to the kitchen she took a look at her best friend from a far. What do I do? What do I say? Jane questioned worried about Maura's quietness making her way to the couch.

"Here you go" Jane smiled.

Looking up Maura lightly smiles, "Thanks Jane" taking the container of water into her hands.

"It's just water Maur nothing special" Jane said quickly not understanding her friend.

"Not just the water Jane…..everything you have done to get me out of there" Maura said looking down at her hands.

Jane's brows furrowed. It wasn't like Maura to avoid her gaze. Her beautiful honey blonde hair lacked its usual body while the rest of her body was slugged over in defeat. Even in this Jane thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. An angel's voice was what broke her out of her trance. "Did you say somethin Maur?"

"Yes Jane I wanted to ask you a question?" Maura asked hesitantly.

"Anything Maur" she answered without question.

"When you were visiting me….why did you attack the inmate who hit me?"

Crap. Jane spoke in her head going back to that horrible place

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_Jane is walking into the area where they are holding Maura._

_She looked at her beautiful best friend/love of her life in an orange jumpsuit then she noticed the reddened mark on Maura's face._

"_Maura what happened to your face?" she asked pissed off beyond belief_

"_Jane whaa…" Maura tried to say_

_Jane shaking with anger, "Attention all inmates! Whoever did this to my friend's face will have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life and if it happens again it will be a very very short life!" she exclaimed while Maura was tugging at her jacket for her attention._

"_Oh so that stupid bitch is with you huh?" the curly haired inmate said as she walked into the room with a smile on her face._

_Jane looking straight at Maura, "This one did this to you?"_

"_Yes Jane, but that's beside the point..what are you doing Jane!" Maura screeched. _

_Jane had taken matters into her own hands and grabbed the inmate by the color of her prison issued shirt and shoving her up against the prison walls._

"_You made a big mistake touching her" Jane snarled inches from the woman's face._

_Maura was watching in horror speechless of what to do._

"_That stupid Medical Examiner bitch was asking for it. Putting my old man away" the inmate shouted back._

_Jane pulled her away from the wall and shoved back into the wall shaking with fury._

"_If you go near her…..or if you look at her again and I hear about it you're gonna be begging to go into permanent solitary confinement when I'm done with you" Jane growled with murderous eyes._

_Maura finally stepping in and tugging at Jane's jacket sleeves, "Jane please let her go. I'm fine please just let her go" Maura begged._

_Finally listening to reason Jane let go of her and took Maura to the other side of the room._

"_Ok tell me what you were going to say?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looks stares around mindlessly in the house trying to figure out an explanation for her behavior without saying that she am completely in love with the other woman.

Maura staring at Jane, curious for an answer. "Jane I realize you were upset but attacking her? You could have gotten in trouble for that. So why?"

"I couldn't just let her talk about you like that Maur and she was responsible for your face I just…" Jane looked up at Maura's face with pure adoration then just as quickly looked away. "And I wasn't there to…" she says weakly.

"What? There to protect me? You can't always save the day Jane" Maura says logically.

"I don't care what happens to me Maur I just….I will always be there for you….I need to be there cuz…." She drifts off again away picking at her scarred hands away from Maura's confused face.

"Jane?" Maura calls, "Jane look at me. Please look at me Jane" she said almost begging.

Finally brown meets hazel in an intense gaze.

"Tell me" Maura speaks softly getting closer to Jane.

"Maur… I" Jane tries to explain.

"Please" Maura is now begging.

Jane stares back. "She had the balls to touch you….. I just grrrr….I just had to show her what I would do if she messed with my girl again!" Jane screams covering her hand with her mouth ashamed for what she had just revealed.

"Maura….fuck I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't…." Jane tries to explain.

"Jane…" Maura tries to interrupt.

"I know I know language sorry but…." Jane says.

"No Jane stop. You feel that I'm your girl?" Maura asks softly while walking up to Jane.

"I..I ahhh, Maur please I'm…." Jane tries to say but is stopped by a pair of lips pressing against her.

The most amazing feeling in the world is having Maura Isles' lips attached to yours. At first the kiss is soft and gentle then turns aggressive having Jane's hands in Maura's blonde locks and Maura grabbing on Jane's shirt wanting her as close as possible.

When breathe was needed they separated resting their heads together to remain close.

"Wow" Maura says with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Wow? Really just wow? No explanations of how endorphins are affective when…." Jane say but are interrupted by Maura's fingers.

"Shut up Jane and let me kiss you, I have wanted to for a long time" Maura says.

Jane taking a deep breath and smiling, "Maur I've wanted this for so long…..but its more than that….I love you Maura" Jane says exposing her inner desire after all these years.

"Jane I love you too. How could you not know how much I adore you?" Maura stared at Jane with a huge grin on her face.

Jane smiles and grabs the love of her life by the neck bringing them to an intense kiss that resulted to a brief make out session.

They finally stopped and Maura had a look of arousal in her eyes finally speaks, "Take me to bed Jane."

"I thought you'd never ask" Jane says picking up Maura going to up the stairs to Maura's bedroom and not to be seen for the rest of the night.

The End! Hey so there it is just something I thought of so ya. Thank you for those who read this and please a little something about this for feedback! Ok thanks have a good day guys bye!


End file.
